1. This invention relates generally to cables, leashes, and related restraint devices, and more specifically to an improved animal restraint device for use in pickup trucks and other vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many pet and animal owners transport their animals in trucks, especially open-bed type pickup trucks. If left unrestrained, however, the animal may jump or fall out of the truck bed while the vehicle is under way, especially during acceleration, deceleration or on turns. Indeed, many state vehicle laws now require some form of restraint for animals which are carried in a truck bed, both to avoid dangerous traffic situations and to prevent injury to the animals.
Thus, many animal owners choose to tie their animal into the truck bed, usually by a length of rope. Unfortunately, an improperly installed rope may still enable the animal to fall over the truck bed side walls, dangerously hanging or dragging the animal. In addition, most truck beds are not readily fitted with such a rope or other restraint, thus hindering the ability of the owner to transport their animals.